


An fathers love

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: This is gifted to AJ_illustrated who wrote there was no lab accident. I loved the consepect so heres my version of the sequel.Quirin was angry, nobody hurt his son and got away with it, he would deal with it accordingly. But first he needed to be there for his son.





	An fathers love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AJ_illustrated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_illustrated/gifts).

> I do not own the original story, I had permission to do an sequal. The original story is here.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580182

Quirin sighed heavily his gaze looking out the window it had only been an few hours since his son pretty much came home beat up, the former knight was no fool. This wasen't no lab accident.

Quirin knew outright that the villagers could get irritated with his son, would demand he force Varian to stop his Alchemy. That he was an nusense and an danger to all and anyone around him.

Quirin for the life of him couldn't, he truly believed one day his son could do great things, the way he would light up whenever he made somthing new, or chatter about his latest experiment at the table. 

While Quirin knew nothing about this stuff he would always listen even if Varian didn't think he did, he just didnt want to see Varian and his villagers hurt. But he couldnt turn agains't his son. No matter if the villagers wanted him to or not.

But this this was going to far he was 14 and someone decided to take it upon themselves and hurt Varian. That didnt fly with Quirin. It wasen't often that the village leader got angry but right now he saw red.

Ans what was worse Varian was afraid to tell him, he could see the shame in his sons eyes. The imagine making Quirins heart hurt. Standing the older male made his way to his sons room pausing for an second before opening the door.

The lights were dimmed showing that his son was asleep, he could see Ruddiger curled up at his side which made Quirins lips twitch. They were very lucky to have Ruddiger in their lives, he gave Varian an friend someone who he could confined in so he wasent always alone when he was in his lab.

Pulling up an chair Quirin sat next to his son's bed knowing Varian he was bound to have some nightmares due to the incident, leaving him not wanting for his son to be alone. 

An soft thrill made Quirin smile his fingers running through Ruddiger's hair.

"Thank you for taking good care of my son". Quirin stated softly. "Varian is lucky to have you, we both are".

Ruddiger nudged Quirins hand before curling tighter against his son, you could see the black eye in the shining moonlight coming from Varians window. The sight furthering Quirin's anger. 

He would be dealing with this accordingly once he was hopefully able to get his son to talk, this would not go unpunished. Nobody hurt his son and got away with it.

Gloved fingers gently ran through his son's hair who gave an content sigh leaning into the touch, moving till he was as close to the bed as he could be. Quirin wrapped his arm around his sons frame securely resting his head on the bed. While he usually wasent this affectionate he wasent about to let his son be alone.

Quirin may not be the best father, but he wanted his only child to know he was there.

He laid his head on his other arm his eyes slowly dropping within seconds the larger male was sound asleep.

Varians eyes opened slightly realizing he was confined somehow, his lips twitched seeing his dad at his bedside an arm wrapped around him. He could hear the snores coming from the other male indicating he was in fact asleep.

Relaxing into his dad's hold Varian drifted off into an peaceful slumber. Feeling loved and cared for.

Tommrow he would be honest with his dad on who did it.


End file.
